Don't Be Stupid!
by Danielle Smiley-Face
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is an impartial outsider to help you see the truth. On an overnight trip to the edge of the plateau, Roxton meets one such outsider.


Don't Be Stupid!  
by Danielle :-)  
2/17/01  
  
Disclaimer: The title comes from the Shania Twain song, "Don't Be Stupid". The main characters in this story belong to Coote/Hayes. Everyone else and the plot belong to me, but the writers of "The Lost World" can use the idea!!  
Dedicated to Lex. It's good to know someone else who's so into Roxton and Marguerite! :-)  
  
~~  
"We haven't explored much of the north side of the plateau." Challenger tells the group one morning around breakfast.  
"But today we will?" Ned spoke up.  
"We've gone north before." Marguerite contradicted the scientist from her seat across from him.  
"Only within a half day's journey." Roxton turned to speak to the woman on his right.  
"Precisely, Roxton!" Challenger slapped the table in exuberance, "I would like to travel farther than that, so we'll need the makings for a campsite for, let's say... two nights."  
Roxton, Summerlee, Ned, and Veronica immediately got up from their seats and set to work collecting the necessary equipment. Marguerite stayed where she was, not rushing eating her breakfast, while Challenger followed the others.  
"Thanks for the help." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but when she was finished, she cleaned the dishes.  
Although the idea of camping on the hard ground, unprotected from the carnivorous animals that roamed the plateau did not appeal to Marguerite, the idea of seeing new places did.  
Everyone was equally excited because lately they hadn't been venturing very far from the treehouse. If they were going to have to fight dinosaurs, at least on this trip they might come across something other than the t-rexes and raptors that were becoming so common. Roxton was still looking for unusual trophies. Ned could always use new experiences to add to his journals. Veronica hadn't been to the north side for quite a few years, but was looking forward to seeing some friends she had there. Challenger and Summerlee couldn't wait to explore a part of the plateau they had never been to. Marguerite hoped that the north side was where all the diamond mines were, and was so eager to do something new that she didn't complain about having to sleep on the ground.  
Within the hour, the fivesome was ready to go. Everyone carried a gun or knife, as well as bedding, food, equipment Challenger thought they might need, or other supplies. As was their habit, they traveled light. The mood upon setting out was festive, everyone chatting and laughing softly most of the time.  
They traveled at an easy pace, coming into contact with nothing dangerous. Every so often, someone would find something of interest. One such find was a huge spider who's body was slightly larger than Roxton's fist. It found Veronica at the edge of a small meadow, gliding down to block her path. The spider was a deep purple, with lighter purple markings on it's back that resembled stars.  
Marguerite took a quick glance but then moved off to the center of the meadow to bask in the warm sunlight streaming down through the trees. She turned to watch her friends, who were all still looking at the spider. Ned was sketching it in his journal and Challenger was explaining it's various attributes to Veronica and Roxton, with Summerlee stepping in to correct him every once in a while. Marguerite studied Roxton's profile from where she stood. His hat was off but his hair always managed to look great no matter how long he wore the hat. He had shaved that morning so his strong chin was visible. Although it was too far to tell, Marguerite imagined that his eyes were sparkling, as happened whenever he smiled.   
You could tell a lot by a person's eyes. When a person was acting or lying, no matter how genuine their smile, it never quite reached their eyes. Honesty and true happiness tended to help a smile spread farther, into the eyes. At times, a real, full-fledged smile could light up a whole face, seeming to come from deep within the soul.  
Until she met Roxton, Marguerite had never come across a person who's smile almost always reached their eyes. Even though she had long ago become expert at reading people by their eyes, she wasn't sure about how accurate a reading she could get on Roxton. It didn't seem possible for someone, especially a man, to be so honest so often. Marguerite was wary of him for the simple reason that he really smiled too much, she thought he must have found a way to get his eyes to light up even when he was lying or trying to get something.  
Sometimes lying in bed at night, she would picture Roxton smiling at her, his whole face aglow. She'd allow a small part of her that rarely surfaced to break through her high barriers. That small part was the part of her that longed to be close to someone, for eyes to shine with love for her, and someone to spend the rest of her life with. A great part of her used to be like that, but as she grew up and realized that men would pretend to love her in hopes of getting her money, out of necessity she had had to push those desires deep down inside where no one could get in and hurt her. Roxton confused her so much because deep down she wanted to believe that she might find love with him, but experience stood firmly in her way.  
While she was deep in thought, Roxton had moved away from the group, scanning the surrounding forest like the alert hunter he was. He relaxed because the forest was awash with birds singing and monkeys chirping. If anything dangerous was nearby, the forest would be deathly quiet.  
He turned around and his eyes swept over the meadow, making sure everyone was there. His eyes stopped when they landed on Marguerite. He almost laughed out loud when he realized that the sunlight pouring over her almost made her look angelic. While Marguerite might never be described as "angelic", she definitely was beautiful. Sometimes (like right now) her beauty took Roxton's breath away. He was surprised to see that her face looked relaxed, almost peaceful, as she stared off into space. He wondered what she was thinking about when she looked like that. He wanted her to be thinking about him. He wanted it so much that most nights he would lay in bed for hours just thinking about her, picturing all the times that day that she had smiled at him, replaying their numerous little disputes in his mind, smiling as he remembered how they always tried to one-up the other with a better barb or comeback, and how her quick tongue usually won.  
Movement near the spider stopped both trains of thought and brought everyone back to reality.  
"Let's keep moving." Challenger said, leading the way out of the meadow.  
Roxton let Marguerite go first so that he was bringing up the rear. The group continued without incident until light started to wane and they decided to make camp.  
  
The next day, they got up at sunrise and traveled a good ten miles with only a few fifteen minute rests. Everyone was happy for the exercise and new territory. The day quickly turned quite warm and by midday everyone was hungry and hot. They decided to stop for lunch and a well deserved rest on the edge of a small stream. Marguerite quickly bent to remove her boots and wad into the cool water. Everyone else quickly did likewise.  
Veronica slipped on a loose rock and ended up on her bottom in about a foot of water. Ned and Roxton couldn't help but laugh softly before Ned went over to help her up. Veronica grabbed his hand, but instead of getting up, she pulled him down next to her with a big splash. Marguerite laughed in appreciation. That musical, rare sound tickled Roxton's ears most pleasantly and helped him feel comfortable enough to joke with her a little bit.  
"You enjoyed that, did you, Miss Krux?" He teased.  
She nodded, still grinning unsuspectingly as he sauntered closer to her. Without warning, he grabbed her slim waist and the two tumbled into the water, landing on their sides, their entire bodies submerging for a moment.  
Marguerite came up gasping, not having expected that at all, and not sure how to react. Roxton laughed at her befuddled expression; everyone else cautiously watched, expecting her to be furious.  
Finally, she managed to speak graciously, "Thank you John. I feel so much better now." and feel back lightly into the water. Roxton grinned down at her, and his grin got wider after she playfully splashed water at him.  
Everyone else relaxed with the realization that no one was going to get killed and continued to cool off until Summerlee called from the bank, "Let's eat, everyone."  
The sound of happy, relaxed voices filled the air as they partook their simple meal of fruit and dried raptor. The stream quenched their thirst and revitalized them so that an hour later, they continued moving north.  
After a few more hours of walking- during which time they came across a group of raptors but quickly solved the problem- they could see thin lines of smoke raising about a mile ahead of them.  
"Looks like a village." Ned said.  
"Maybe we won't have to sleep on the hard ground after all!" Marguerite commented optimistically.  
"We don't know if they're friendly, Marguerite." Roxton cautioned, "For all we know, they could be cannibals."  
She glared at him reprovingly, clearly not appreciating having her hopes of a comfortable night's rest dashed.  
"I think I know what village those fires are coming from." Veronica told the group, "I've stayed with them before. It's one of the larger villages on the plateau, and they are very welcoming to guests. At least they were, I haven't been out this way for five or six years."  
"Let's go find out if they still are!" Marguerite ordered, hurrying her pace. As she led the group, she tried to figure out why she was being pulled towards this village. It was like this strong deep feeling that something great was awaiting her there. She thought it must naturally be jewels- if there was anything else she truly wanted that this village might be able to give her, she didn't know what it was.  
The village could more accurately be described as a small town, covering maybe three square miles of land. Instead of the normal small huts common on the plateau, the buildings here were mostly big, sturdy wooden two-story structures surrounding a three-story building in the middle that was easily four times as large as anything else. Sprinkled throughout everything were gardens of vegetables and fields of crops, as well as pens of animals.  
A stream ran through one side of the village, and the entire thing was surrounded by a fence. The gates were open, and people were everywhere, working but enjoying themselves at the same time.  
Some of them spotted our group of explorers as they neared the gate and called out a cheerful greeting. A small child was urged to let everyone know they had visitors, and ran into the town. The small group led the visitors towards the center of the enclosure. Everyone they passed stopped what they were doing to smile and call out welcoming words.  
Veronica spoke to one of their guides as they walked, "I have visited this village before, about five years ago, when Leatha ruled. Is she still your leader?"  
"Yes, Leatha has led us well for many years." One of the men replied. "She is growing old, so her son, Teb, has been slowly taking over with the people's blessing."  
Veronica nodded, pleased at the news. She remembered Teb as a serious young man with a lot of his mother's finer qualities, and knew he would make a good ruler. From the sound of it, the people knew it, too, and would support him when his mother died.  
The child that had been sent ahead returned, breathlessly announcing that Leatha would welcome them in the great hall. She and Teb were seated at the far end of the long room, with half a dozen young women standing behind them. When the group was within ten feet of them, Veronica stepped ahead of the others,  
"I am Veronica. I visited your people five or six years ago."  
"Veronica! It is good to see you again." The old woman smiled.  
Veronica was surprised at how old and frail she looked. Leatha had been a strong, commanding woman six years ago, and now her eyesight was failing and her hair was completely white.  
"You and your friends are welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Teb smiled.  
"Thank you!" Marguerite smiled brilliantly at him.  
"These are my friends, George Challenger, Arthur Summerlee, Ned Malone, John Roxton, and Marguerite Krux." Veronica gestured to each as she introduced them.  
"I'm sure you could use some refreshments and a place to clean up." Teb told them as he gestured to the women behind him, "We have prepared some rooms for you, with food and drink, and hot baths."  
Each young lady was instructed to show one of the guests to their rooms and make sure they had everything they needed. Marguerite noticed Roxton glance appreciatively at the girl who led him away, a look she returned shyly. She forgot about that once she was led to her own room and saw the wooden tub with small wisps of steam curling up from the water. She sent the girl away and quickly removed her clothes, moaning with pure joy as she sank down into the hot water. Summerlee, Challenger, Ned, and Veronica did the same.  
  
~~  
  
"What's your name?" Roxton asked as he picked up a goblet of wine.  
"Zara." The girl answered, "Is there anything I can get for you?"  
"I believe I am all set." He flashed a grateful, heart melting smile at her.  
She nodded, and began to leave.  
"Wait." He called, "I would like you to stay and tell me something about your people."  
"Alright." She smiled and came back.  
"That tub looks awfully inviting, would you turn around so I can get undressed?" He asked with the slightest hint of embarrassment.  
Zara blushed but turned her back on him, closing her eyes.  
"How many people live here?" Roxton asked.  
"About three hundred." She replied.  
"Do you have any enemies?" He was ever cautious, needing to ensure that they would be safe staying there.  
"Not really, no. We have not been in any battles since before I was born, but occasionally we have to fight off a dinosaur. Leatha has been a great leader, making peace with those who might have otherwise been our enemies. We trade with a couple of smaller villages, and the men hunt sometimes. But mostly we are able to live off of what we grow within these walls."  
Roxton relaxed further in the water, reassured that there was no danger posed to his friends.  
"It's alright for you to turn around now, but do you think you could bring me a bit to eat from over there?"  
She went to the table near the bed and brought him some fruit, then sat down on the bed, facing him. She answered his questions for the next hour, turning around again so that he could get out of the tub once the water had cooled. He dressed and sat next to her on the bed as she explained to him,  
"Supper will be served in about an hour. You and your friends will eat in the great hall at Leatha's table. You are welcome to explore the town."  
His smile mesmerized her, and without thinking she leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Roxton immediately pulled away, sputtering in confusion.  
Zara apologized at once, jumping up from the bed, her eyes fixed on the floor as a blush rushed up her neck and over her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... you love another. I'm sorry."  
"Love another?" Roxton's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Yes, I'm sorry for interfering. I would truly not want to break up your relationship." She whispered, still talking to the floor, desperately wishing it would open up and swallow her.  
"Zara, look at me. What relationship are you talking about?"  
"The one you have with Marguerite from your camp, of course. Do your people have more than one relationship at a time?" She questioned.  
Roxton's jaw dropped and it took a minute for him to answer, "No, we don't. But Marguerite and I are not in a relationship! What makes you say such a thing?"  
Now it was time for her jaw to drop as she realized this man was oblivious to the mutual attraction that had seemed so obvious to her, "When I was leading you to your room, she was glaring at me. If you could kill someone just by looking at them, I would be dead. And before that, when you were talking to Leatha and Teb, I noticed you both staring at each other. Have you not admitted your feelings for one another?"  
Roxton still stared at the young girl in shock, not sure how to reply. That is enough of an answer for Zara, who calmly observed, "You are both stupid."  
"Excuse me?!" Roxton wanted to laugh at how absurd this conversation was getting.  
"This world we live in is dangerous. We may be friendly, but not everyone you come across will be. It is obvious that you and Marguerite have feelings for each other, yet you do nothing about them. In a world as unpredictable as this, denying your feelings and waiting for the happiness of love is stupid." With that said, she turned and fled the room, leaving Roxton gaping after her.  
When supper was announced half an hour later, he numbly went with the others even though he had no appetite. Ned noticed that he picked at his food and seemed lost in another world, and leaned over,  
"Roxton, are you alright?"  
"What?" Roxton took a second to answer.  
"I asked if you were alright. You're not eating."  
"I'm fine, yes. Just had a lot in my room." And he went back to his thoughts.  
Marguerite had also noticed Roxton's unusual behavior, guessing that it was because of that girl who had led him to his room. They had been told the girls would attend to all their needs, had they not? This explanation caused her to lose her own appetite.  
  
Roxton excused himself early, needing to be alone to think some more. Summerlee had noticed both Roxton and Marguerite's behavior throughout the meal, and got up to follow the younger man.  
"Roxton!" He called, hurrying to catch up.  
Roxton tried to smile at him, but failed miserably.  
"What's wrong, old boy?" Summerlee asked.  
Roxton sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, opening his mouth to say something a few times before words actually came out; and when they did, the words came out slowly, hesitantly.  
"Summerlee... do you think.. well, what I mean to say is, could Marguerite.. do you think Marguerite has feelings for me?"  
Once it was said, Roxton held his breath, not sure what answer he was hoping to hear, or how Summerlee would react to such an idea.  
"Are you serious, old boy?"  
Roxton felt his heart sink, Summerlee obviously thought the notion impossible. The kind old man continued,  
"Of course Marguerite has feelings for you- it's obvious to everyone but you two that you're in love."  
"Obvious to everyone?" Roxton couldn't believe his ears.  
Summerlee laughed, though not unkindly, "Quite obvious! Why, the way you two bicker, how often you look at each other, how you always seem to gravitate towards one another no matter what kind of situation you're in."  
"Does Marguerite know any of this?" Roxton whispered.  
"No, I suspect she is as much in the dark as you were up until now. It's probably even harder for her to recognize given her background with her parents and with men only wanting her money."  
"She couldn't actually think I would only want her for her money, could she?" Roxton asked with hurt disbelief clear in his features and voice.  
"Don't take it personally. You picked a tough woman to fall in love with, John, but once she realizes you truly love her, she'll come around."  
"Thank you, Arthur!" Roxton exclaimed, ecstatically clapping the older man on the shoulder. Then he turned, whistling, and sauntered to his room.  
Summerlee stood under the stars for a moment, smiling to himself. He didn't know what had caused Roxton's eyes to open up but whatever it was, he was glad for it. 'If only it had happened a year ago', he laughed, but was glad no more time would be wasted. He headed back to finish his meal, match-making had made him very hungry.  
  
Neither Roxton nor Marguerite slept well that night. Roxton was trying to think of the best way to approach this subject with Marguerite. He must have come up with a hundred different scenarios, but threw away each and every one of them. Now that he had come to admit how strong his feelings were for her, and having heard someone else say that she cared for him, too, the thought of waiting another moment seemed unbearable.  
'How will I know when the right time was to talk to her about it? What if she couldn't admit her feelings for me? How can I prove to her that I don't give a damn about her money?'  
  
Marguerite couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes, she pictured Roxton kissing that girl. It was absolutely driving her crazy. 'Why do I care who he kisses?' That was the question that was haunting her. She wanted to push it as far away as she could and forget about it at the same time that she desperately wanted to find the answer. She lay there in bed and her thoughts turned to all the other nights she had lain in bed thinking about Lord John Roxton. When 'I love him' flashed across her mind, she bolted up in the bed in shock, her eyes wide and breath coming in short, quick gasps.  
"I can't love him." She whispered, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms tight around them. 'I want him to love me so much, but I can't.' She buried her head in her arms and for the first time in a long time, cried.  
  
Roxton got up and began pacing back and forth across his small room, searching his heart and the quiet night for answers. Finally, he couldn't stand the quiet any more, pulled on his pants, and left the room.  
When Marguerite heard the gentle knock on the door, she held her breath and prayed whoever it was would go away. The knock came again, and then all was quiet. She let out her breath, but the door started to open.  
"Marguerite? Are you awake?" Roxton called softly.  
"Roxton?!" Marguerite called back in disbelief, not fully believing he had come to her room. She quickly wiped off her tear stained cheeks, just in case he had.  
"Yes." He was suddenly very nervous, unsure of what to say or do, "May I come in?"  
"I suppose so." She cursed herself for sounding so uncaring, but it was born out of shock that he was there, and she suddenly found herself speechless.  
Roxton made his way to the bedside by the light of the moon streaming gently in through the window, cautiously sitting down on the edge. Marguerite looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he wanted.  
"Marguerite, have you been crying?" Roxton's voice was soft, so full of blatant concern it made her want to throw herself into his arms and cry for joy. His hand moved of it's own accord up to her cheek. She leaned into the touch with a soft sigh.  
"Are you alright?" He rubbed his thumb across her cheek.  
"I am now." She whispered back, her eyes meeting his. He smiled at her, the most radiant smile she had ever seen- his eyes were nearly glowing with it. That smile caused every last shred of doubt to leave her, and an amazingly warm feeling of love surged in to replace it.  
Roxton leaned down to kiss her, and she met him halfway, bringing a hand up to wrap itself in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other resting gently on his bare chest. His hand stayed on her cheek, the other slowly moving through her luxurious hair. The kiss was slow and gentle, but when they pulled away, both were breathing heavily. They looked with wonder deep into each others' eyes before their lips met again in a passionate embrace. Roxton gently lowered her onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, slipping in next to her.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Marguerite and Roxton were missing. Ned suggested they go wake them up, but Summerlee stopped him, explaining the conversation he and Roxton had had the night before.  
Challenger cried out, "Well it's about time they realized it!", to which everyone else laughed and agreed.  
"We can leave the lovebirds here and explore the northern edge of the plateau." Veronica said, "It's only a few hour's walk."  
So Summerlee, Challenger, Ned, and Veronica came back later that day with the news that there was no possible way to get off the plateau from there. They found Roxton and Marguerite walking hand in hand by the stream. No one was surprised that the two weren't disappointed by the fact that they hadn't found a way off the plateau. They weren't disappointed either, so happy were they to see Roxton and Marguerite at last where they had always been meant to be.  
  
~~~  
The End! I hope you enjoyed, and like I said, the writers of the show are free to use my idea!!! 


End file.
